


Normal Again

by amathela



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s normal is a matter of relativity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Again

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _1:19 - .07%._

What’s normal is a matter of relativity.

This isn’t normal; not if you look at it objectively. Men can’t fly; teenage girls can’t rejenerate broken bones. But they can, and they start to filter everyone else out. They look at the people who are left, and they’re normal again.

Most people wouldn’t rush headfirst into certain death to save the life of a girl they’ve never met. The circle closes a little.

Sometimes Peter thinks that their relationship is the most normal thing to ever come out of his family. If you look at it from a certain angle, and close your eyes when the moonlight hits her bare shoulders. He does.

Most people aren’t Petrellis. That’s important. There are only a few people left. It becomes easier to rationalise.

They don’t feel the way he feels. They don’t feel the way he feels about her. Maybe now it’s just the two of them, and if they’re the only ones left, they can make their own rules.

Relativity. It’s fitting.


End file.
